


bring on the thunder

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek is Hades and Stiles is Persephone, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades & Persephone, Laura is Zeus and Cora is Poseidon, M/M, Peter is Dionysus obviously, because consent is way cooler, but minus the kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes must've been betraying him because Stiles was pretty sure it was Hades, you know, god of the Underworld, sitting in his living room. Oh, did he mention the huge flying bats with fiery eyes at the front door and the chariot with fire-breathing horses in the backyard? Yeah, this was his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This makes zero sense but it was fun and I've been wanting to write something Greek mythology for ages. So here it is. Just imagine Derek on a throne in the Underworld. Amazing, right? Also, Zeus and Poseidon are women. Anything is possible in Greek mythology AU's.

It was a bright, sunny day. Everything had gone well and the day had been incredibly good overall. In hindsight, Stiles should've been suspicious. Good days did not just happen to him, especially in Beacon Hills, where a supernatural disaster was just waiting around the corner. No rogue werewolves, no murderous faeries, nothing had happened today. Even the sheriff's department had had a quiet day with no suspicious incidents. In short, it could be called a miracle.

But, of course, miracles didn't exist. And so it happened that Stiles was standing in his own living room, staring at the person sitting on his own couch, talking to his dad.  His eyes must've been betraying him because Stiles was pretty sure it was Hades, you know, god of the Underworld, sitting in his living room. Oh, did he mention the huge flying bats with fiery eyes at the front door and the chariot with fire-breathing horses in the backyard? Yeah, this was his life.

"Oh no, no no no", Stiles said, taking one look at the man on his couch. "No. I can handle werewolves and faeries and other supernatural shit, but this, this is too much. Seriously dude, you couldn't just take a car? Had to take the flaming chariot with the fire-spitting horses? No, I'm out." He turned on his heels and made a run for the front door. He was almost there, almost outside when his path was blocked by the bats. "Bat guards? Honestly?" But even Stiles had a slight sense of self-preservation and decided not to fight the bats since it would probably end in horrible burns and yet another visit to the hospital. He was pretty sure Melissa wouldn't like him showing up twice in one week.

"Stiles, just hear him out," the sheriff said. "He's got some good points."

"Points on what?"

"A marriage alliance with the Underworld," spoke the man (Hades? What was his life) on the couch, turned towards Stiles. He was kind of handsome in a way, if it weren't for the fact that he was clearly insane. Stiles snorted loudly and looked around, as if he expected Scott to jump out and yell "You got punk'd!" at any moment. But Scott didn't jump out and he didn't see any cameras anywhere.

"Oh wait, you're for real? A marriage alliance? Why on Earth would we need a marriage alliance?"

"I've been watching Beacon Hills for a while now and it appears you have a lot of problems with the supernatural," the man said. "A marriage alliance with the Underworld would help this town strengthen its defenses and keep the more dangerous creatures at bay."

"Who even are you?" Stiles finally asked, because there was no way this guy was actually the god of the Underworld, proposing a marriage alliance.

"You may know me as Hades, god of the Underworld, but I mostly go by Derek these days," Derek/Hades said, extending his hand. _Derek_? Stiles mouthed at his dad.

"Of all the names in the world you could've picked, you chose _Derek_?" Derek shrugged. Stiles shook his hand, because he did have manners, thank you very much. "I'm Stiles. How do I even know you really are Hades?" Derek looked at the bats pointedly. "Okay, that's fair. But you could just be the next supernatural disaster, I wouldn't know." Derek snapped his fingers and the hall closet went up in flames. With another snap, the fire was out and the hall closet looked unharmed. Outside, thunder rumbled and Stiles could've sworn he saw Derek roll his eyes at the sky. "Okay, you're Hades or at least some other god or supernatural creature. Why not. And you want a marriage alliance. What's in it for Beacon Hills?"

"You'd have my support against the supernatural, I've got some creatures under my control who could strengthen Beacon Hills' defenses. You've met my bats. And a good relationship with the Underworld would last for centuries and would benefit generations after you."

"Okay, fair point. But so far, we've handled it pretty well." Stiles ignored the look his dad threw him. "I mean, there may have been some losses of limbs, maybe some maiming, but rarely death. I'd call that a win."

"With my support, there would be no casualties and rarely any injuries, especially to innocent civilians," Derek pointed out.

"That's a very good point. Of course, I'd have to discuss it with Scott. Who would it be you'd marry?"

"You," Derek answered calmly.

"Me? Very funny, nice joke. Didn't know you had a sense of humor, would've figured you'd be very dry and humorless after all these centuries down there," Stiles laughed, turning to look at the sheriff. "Isn't he funny, dad?" But the sheriff wasn't laughing and neither was Derek. In fact, Derek had only raised one judging eyebrow at him. "Dad? Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," Derek said. "You're single, not too young but not too old and you'd make a great husband." Stiles raised an eyebrow back at him. "Or so I've heard."

"Well, I am kind of curious who would've told you I'd make a good husband, but I suspect it's my dad." The sheriff turned red in the face. "Derek, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I don't just marry anyone, especially not a god of the Underworld whom I had no idea existed until ten minutes ago."

"We wouldn't marry right away, of course. I'd court you first."

"Court me? Are you for real? I haven't even agreed."

Derek's face fell for a moment before he composed himself. "Of course. I understand if you don't want to marry me." His brow furrowed slightly and he swallowed. "I'll leave you to it then." Oh man, had Stiles made him sad? He hated making people sad. Derek turned around and, with a small hand gesture, sent his bats ahead to his chariot.

"I'll think about it," Stiles blurted out. Derek halted and turned back to face Stiles. "I'll discuss it with Scott and I'll let you know." A small smile appeared on Derek's face and it lit up his features, making him look less like the god of the freaking Underworld and more like an actual ray of sunshine. Seriously, not what Stiles had expected Hades to look like.

"I'll look forward to hearing from you," Derek said, and with a nod to the sheriff, he left the house and went back to his chariot.

"Hey!" Stiles called after him, hurrying out of the house after Derek. "How do I reach you?"

Derek looked at him as if he were insane. "Call me," he said. "The sheriff's got my card." Seriously? The dude had to come in a chariot but he owned a phone? Unbelievable. Do phones even work in the Underworld?

"Okay, sure, why not. I'll call you." See, Stiles was cool like that. Hades showed up at his house in a flaming chariot with fire-bats as security and he rolled with it. Take that, Scott. Derek got in his chariot and it took off and disappeared within seconds.

"Dad, did this all really just happen or am I in a coma or something?"

"Oh, it happened alright," the sheriff replied dryly. "Coffee?"

-

Scott, of course, thought it was a brilliant idea. "Bro, you get to marry a good looking guy and I finally get some peace in this stupid town."

Stiles felt betrayed. "You're supposed to say it's a bad idea, Scotty. Your best friend marrying the god of the Underworld? Very bad idea, Scott."

"But it's a brilliant idea. Everybody wins!"

Stiles groaned. "How exactly do I win in this scenario?"

"You get to marry a handsome guy who, as far as I know, has been alone the majority of his very long life so I bet he'll be desperate for some love and has plenty to go around, you get to rule the Underworld with him and Beacon Hills will be protected against supernatural disasters! Besides, you're going on dates first so if it turns out you don't get along, you can still say no."

Now that was the only good argument Scott had given. Stiles could always say no after a few dates. He was under no obligation to marry Derek. "Fine, I'll go on a date with him," Stiles said. "But no marriage until I know if I at least like him."

"No marriage until you like him," Scott agreed. "Stiles, this would benefit everybody in Beacon Hills. I could go to college, the pack could go to college, without worrying about Beacon Hills. No more civilian deaths, no freaky accidents the sheriff's department and the hospital have to cover up. It would be a big win-win."

"I know, I understand how everyone would benefit but I'm not gonna marry someone I don't like. I couldn't live with myself."

"I know, Stiles, and we would never make you do that. I want my best bro to be happy, you know that."

"I know, Scotty. Dates it is. Let me just call Derek." Scott smiled at him. Stiles didn't even know if there was cell service in the Underworld, but he dialed Derek's number nonetheless. He answered after a few rings.

"Derek speaking."

"Hey Derek, this is Stiles. I'm actually surprised you have cell service in the Underworld."

"Oh, I'm not in the Underworld at the moment, I'm on Olympus visiting my family. How are you?"

"Olympus, of course. Should've known. I'm good, I was just calling to let you know that I'd like to go on a date with you."

It was silent for a moment before Stiles heard a female voice whispering in the background. "Answer him, you idiot!" There was some rustling before another, female voice spoke.

"Hey Stiles! Derek would love to go on a date with you," the voice said cheerily. "He's a bit dumbfounded right now, but he's been hoping you'd say yes."

"Laura, shut up!" Derek whispered in the background. More rustling followed until, presumably, Derek had regained control of the phone. "Sorry about my sister, she's a bit inappropriate sometimes."

Stiles chuckled. "It's fine, I'm glad they seem excited. How about Friday? Pick me up at six?"

"Six is fine," the other female voice said while Derek groaned. "I'm Cora, nice to meet you! Derek really likes you!"

"I'm sorry about my sisters, they have _no sense of privacy_ ," Derek said pointedly and Stiles laughed. "But six is fine, anything special you want to do?"

"Just a good old dinner would be great. And no chariot and bats, please. A normal car, which I assume you have since you own a phone, would be fine."

"No promises," Derek chuckled. "I like the chariot."

"Oh god," Stiles groaned. Laughter followed.

"I'll pick you up at six on Friday. I'm glad you said yes, Stiles."

"I look forward to our date," Stiles said and it surprised him that it was the truth. He was looking forward to going out with Derek. They ended the call and Scott looked at him with an amused face.

"Bro, you like each other."

"Shut up, Scott," Stiles replied pleasantly.

-

Friday seemed to come around too fast and not fast enough at the same time. Stiles found himself being excited about their date. A quick Google search had confirmed Stiles's suspicions that Hades rarely showed himself and that he had rarely had any partners. Mythology also told him that Hades had two siblings but wasn't entirely clear about their gender - Stiles assumed that Laura and Cora were Zeus and Poseidon but they could change their appearance and gender at any given time. Derek probably could too, now that he thought about it. Looking the same for centuries must be boring.

Lydia and Allison had insisted on helping Stiles get ready for his date. Scott had informed them of the situation as soon as Stiles had left his house after the phone call to Derek. Protesting had not helped at all - "Stiles, you're going out with a _god_ , you can't go out in your usual clothes," Lydia had said. Stiles felt slightly insulted. And apparently, getting ready took two hours, because it was almost four o'clock and Allison and Lydia had just arrived at Stiles's house.

"Do I really need two hours to get into some nice clothes?"

"Nope," Lydia said, "but we want to hear everything about Derek." Allison had even brought a laptop and some books for research. "What if there's something shady about him?"

Allison nodded solemnly. "What if he's killed people before? What if he's _evil_?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really? You think I hadn't done research myself?"

"Okay, fine, we just want to know what he's like and if he's pretty," Allison admitted.

Lydia scowled. "Get upstairs, we got you something nice and you're gonna wear it even if I have to physically wrestle you into it." When did this become his life?

Luckily, the wrestling wasn't necessary because, for once, Allison and Lydia did get him something nice. A simple navy blouse, black dress pants and black shoes. While he got changed, Lydia and Allison looked through some websites and books. "Hey, how did you get the size right?" Stiles called from the bathroom. He finished lacing up his shoes and got back to his room.

"I sneaked up to your room and stole some clothes to get your size," Allison said casually, not looking up from her laptop. Stiles gaped at her and she shrugged. "Your window wasn't locked. You should really start doing that."

"You look nice," Lydia commented. "You should leave your hair like that, you look more mature if you don't put gel in it."

Allison tilted her head to the side while she studied him. "Lydia's right. Makes you look like an adult."

"I am an adult," Stiles protested but he let his hair the way it was. "Find anything new in those books?"

"He's never been married, no freaky deaths anywhere in his personal history and apparently Elysium is really nice. You know, where the good people go."

"So you approve?" Stiles joked.

Lydia nodded with a serious expression. "You don't think we'd seriously let you go out with a murderer or someone else dangerous, right?" Stiles was touched. Sort of.

"So what do we do the remaining hour and a half?"

"We watch a movie," Allison said. "I brought Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. What? It's a nice movie. Just don't compare it to the book."

Stiles had thrown her a judging look. "A Greek mythology movie, really?"

"Thought it would be informing."

"Fine, put it on."

-

Six o'clock came around fast with the movie on and before Stiles knew it, the doorbell rang. Identical grins broke out on Allison and Lydia's faces as they jumped up and raced Stiles to the front door. Unsurprisingly, they got there before he did and opened the door quickly.

"You must be Derek." The girls had their serious faces on and Derek looked a bit scared at the sight of them. He didn't blame the guy, Lydia and Allison could be very scary for two tiny women.

"Hey Derek," Stiles said from behind Lydia and Allison. "Ignore them, they're just trying to intimidate you."

"Hi Stiles. You look really nice." Stiles noticed that Derek was dressed similarly to him and was glad the girls got him something nice. He'd have felt underdressed in his normal clothes. "Nice to meet you," Derek said politely to the girls.

"We expect him home by eleven," Allison told Derek sternly. Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed past them. "And no funny business. His dad is the sheriff." Derek's facial expression changed from scared to amused. Of course, the title 'sheriff' was nothing compared to 'god of the Underworld'.

"Bye girls, see you later." Stiles took Derek by the wrist and pulled him away from the front door.

"Eleven and not a minute later," Lydia called. "We'll be here!"

To Stiles's relief, Derek had not brought the chariot but instead, a black Camaro. He whistled appreciatively. "Laura let me borrow it," Derek shrugged. "She loves cars." He held the passenger door open for Stiles. "I wasn't sure what you'd like for dinner, so I was thinking Italian?"

"Italian sounds great," Stiles said honestly. "But I don't know if there are Italian restaurants nearby." Derek smiled mysteriously. "What? You look like you're up to something."

"I assume you did a bit of research on me?" Stiles nodded. "Did that research tell you anything about teleportation?" Stiles gaped at him and Derek chuckled. "There's no better Italian food than in Italy itself. Hold on to something." Stiles grabbed the door handle tightly. There was a bright flash of purple light and suddenly, they were driving through a dark street in Italy. Stiles knew they were in Italy because the architecture was completely different from anything they had in California.

"It's the middle of the night here," Stiles said after a quick calculation with time differences.

"I know some people here and they don't mind getting up for us when I'm giving them a nice tip. We're almost here."

The people who owned the place were apparently old friends of Derek's and Stiles suspected they were some kind of demi-gods because there was no way they were all this good looking and human. Isaac was their waiter and Erica and Boyd the cooks. They all had American accents although Derek told him they were all born and raised Italians. Isaac had, very unsubtly, winked at Derek when he saw them appear.

Dinner was great and time seemed to fly. Derek was very easy to talk to and he had some great stories, despite the fact that he rarely left his palace in the Underworld, most of them about his sisters and their antics. Stiles, in return, had a lot of stories of his own, courtesy of the shitshow that was Beacon Hills and also Scott. Before Stiles knew it, it was almost eleven (American time) and Derek got up to pay the bill.

"He likes you, you know," Erica said in Stiles's ear. "I've never seen him talk this much and share all these stories about his family. And you like him too, I can see it."

"I do," Stiles said quietly, watching Derek laugh about something with Isaac and Boyd. "Thanks for getting up in the middle of the night for us."

"No problem, we love Derek and as long as he pays us, we'd do it again." She winked at him and left to clean up their dishes.

"Come on, I need to get you home by eleven."

"Allison and Lydia were kidding," Stiles chuckled. "I'm an adult, I'm pretty sure I don't have a curfew anymore."

"They did not look like they were kidding," Derek said seriously. "I've seen Allison with a bow and Lydia's heels always look deadly."

"You've been watching us?"

"Clearly," Derek chuckled. "I'd heard about Beacon Hills and its supernatural incidents so I came check it out for myself, see if I could help you out."

"Maybe score a husband in the process," Stiles joked.

"Would be nice," Derek said quietly. "Hold on to something." With another purple flash of light, they were back in California.

"I'll have you know you've ruined dating for me forever," Stiles told him. "A normal restaurant will never live up to the date I just had in freaking _Italy_." Derek laughed. At five to eleven, he parked the Camaro in front of Stiles's house. The lights were on and Stiles saw three heads peeking around the living room curtain, one strawberry blonde and the other two dark. He wasn't surprised.

"I really enjoyed our date," Derek said, "and I hope we can do it again soon."

"Definitely," Stiles agreed. "I had fun, you're really nice to talk to. Next week Friday?" Derek laughed and Stiles was blown away by how gorgeous he looked. Without noticing, Stiles leaned into his space until they were almost nose to nose.

"Can I kiss you?" Derek breathed, still a small smile on his face.

"Yes," Stiles blurted out and they both leaned in even further. Derek softly pressed his lips to Stiles's. It was very chaste and polite until Derek sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly and Stiles got to nibble on his bottom lip. They separated when the need for oxygen became too big - apparently gods needed oxygen too. "I hope we can do that again on Friday too," Stiles whispered. Derek laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

Man, dating a Greek god was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chariot? Totally necessary because let's be real, Derek absolutely would show up as dramatically as possible.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it! Also hmu on [Tumblr](lunalovegoodt.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> There's like a 90% chance I'm gonna write a sequel/second chapter (more dates, possible first time, possible wedding), so subscribe to this fic if you don't wanna miss it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh look at that. The sequel's here. Faster than expected, I think!
> 
> Derek is so extra in this fic lmao I'm sorry I just like Derek being happy. Peter is obviously perfectly sane (as far as Peter can be sane lol) and the whole Alpha murder spree didn't happen. He's just their weird uncle Dionysus. The idea of Peter being Dionysus came from someone who commented last chapter and I can't believe I didn't think of that myself, so shout out to you!
> 
> Also: Sterek fandom, you are incredible! So much hits and kudos? Wow!!! I used to write for the Larry fandom for years but I've never gotten so many hits and kudos on one shots!!!

The second date and the third date and the fourth date and the fifth date were all incredible and Stiles was now a hundred per cent sure he could never date anyone else again. His standards were just too high by now. Nothing could beat teleportation and a boyfriend with infinite money who didn't mind spending it on him.

Their second date, Derek had taken him to Keukenhof, a flower park in the Netherlands. Stiles had never seen so many colorful flowers together and it was his favorite date with Derek so far. A beautiful sunny day, a beautiful Greek god next to him and surrounded by beautiful, colorful flowers. In Stiles's opinion, there was rarely anything that could top that.

Their third date was a flight over the Barrier Reef in Australia. Stiles hadn't known where to look and, quite frankly, would've liked to have more eyes to take in all the beauty the Barrier Reef had to offer. Scott had been so jealous and Lydia had demanded a pack trip to Australia as soon as possible.

Their fourth date (though less of a date and more of a family trip) was a trip to England with Derek and Stiles's dad that included premium seats at the Silverstone Formula One race. Stiles loved cars, watched the Formula One every Sunday with his dad so to be able to see it live was amazing. This time, it was Allison who was incredibly jealous.

On their fifth date, Derek had taken Stiles to the Louvre in Paris. Though not much of an art fan, Stiles thought the Louvre was pretty incredible. Plus, Derek really loved the art, even though he'd seen most of it already. "I never get tired of looking at the Venus de Milo," he confessed when Stiles found him gazing at the statue. "It just amazes me that humanity has managed to save some of these incredibly old works, seeing how careless they are with others things."

Their sixth date was tonight. Stiles didn't mind Derek surprising him with where they'd go tonight. He'd seen more of the world in the last few weeks than he ever had before in his twenty-one years of life. For tonight, Derek had told him to dress casually. Lydia and Allison had given up on dressing him from around his and Derek's third date and now just came over after the dates to be envious of all the things he got to see.

By now, Stiles was pretty sure he was in love with Derek, and not only because Derek took him on these extravagant dates. He loved Derek because he was easy to talk to, really funny and sometimes adorably shy. If you didn't know, you'd never guess he was an immortal Greek god. Of course Derek _looked_ like a Greek god, but no one would ever know he actually _was_ one.

The doorbell rang and Stiles heard his dad open the door and greet Derek. They were on a first name basis now, though the sheriff hadn't quite decided yet if Derek was such a suited future husband for Stiles. Despite the original deal being a marriage alliance, Derek had helped them out with the latest supernatural incident, a rogue vampire (yeah, Stiles did _not_ want to know the details) who had gone crazy on the local hospital. Apparently, it could've been worse, had it not been for Derek's small army of fiery bats who had (according to Scott) dropped kilos of garlic on the vampire and vanquished him on the spot. It was a pretty cool story, Stiles had to admit. But vampires, seriously? His life was insane enough without every single supernatural creature in every lore and myth ever making an appearance.

"You look lost in thought," Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Stiles hadn't even noticed him entering the living room.

"Hey," Stiles shot him a smile. "Just thinking about that vampire last week. I'm so glad I didn't have to be there, I hate vampires. Oh, that reminds me: Scott said to thank you for your help."

"That's okay, it's no problem. Are you ready for our date?"

"Sure am! Where are we going today?"

"We're going to a party," Derek smiled, "but you'll like it. I think."

"You're not usually this vague," Stiles chuckled. "What kind of party?"

"Just a party. Don't be so nosy," Derek said and he gave Stiles a playful push.

"You know me," Stiles shrugged. "Nosy is my middle name."

"But last time you said it was 'suave'," Derek said, fake-shocked. "Or do you have two middle names?"

Stiles laughed outright. "It's both, now come on! I don't want to miss an awesome party!" He took Derek by the hand and pulled him out the door. "Bye dad! I'll be home before you leave for the morning shift!" He almost missed Derek mouthing _two o'clock_ to the sheriff. "Two, really? I'm an adult, not a high-schooler. Dad!"

"Just be home before I get up in the morning," the sheriff said, but Stiles saw him mouthing _and not a minute later_ back to Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Have fun, you two!" He practically shoved them out the door and just before it slammed shut behind them, Stiles heard his dad mumble "Finally a quiet night for myself." No doubt he was going to make a batch of nachos and put on some bad action movie, like Die Hard.

"So where's this party of yours?" Stiles asked Derek when they'd gotten in the car.

Derek didn't reply, just told him to hold on to something as purple light flashed and they teleported. Only when Stiles looked out of the window, instead of streets and houses, there was only blue sky and huge stairs leading up to the sophisticated building in Ancient Greek style at the top of a mountain. "Are we on Olympus?"

"Yes, we are. This mountain is the home of most gods," Derek told him, parking the car. "Come on, the stairs are mechanical so we don't have to climb all the way to the top."

"Are you telling me about to meet your family? _At a party_? Me, a mere mortal partying with the gods? Are you all like ten feet tall?" Stiles couldn't stop asking questions.

Derek laughed. "You've already met Laura and Cora and they're really the scariest of my family."

"I spoke to them on the phone! For maybe ten seconds! That's not meeting them!" Stiles protested. "Besides, you've got more family than just Laura and Cora. God, I can't believe you," he groaned.

"Stiles, if you want to go home, I can take you back," Derek said softly, looking worried.

"No no no, that's not it," he hurried to reply. "It's just that I'm kind of nervous to be meeting your family who happen to be, you know, gods."

Derek chuckled, wrapping his arm around Stiles's waist. "I know, I'm one too, remember? And trust me, if you've ever been to a party hosted by Dionysus, you're never going to enjoy human parties anymore." The stairs slowly took the two of them upstairs. "Oh, I also might have invited your friends, so you're not the only mortal."

"You invited the others? Oh my god, you're amazing. They're gonna love this! They've all been so jealous of me getting to see the world on our dates."

Derek shrugged. "I thought they'd like it." Stiles pressed a kiss to his cheek. They'd arrived at the building and two stern looking guards in classic Greek soldier uniforms blocked their way to the doors until they saw Derek. They bowed to him.

"Lord Hades, welcome," one of them said. Stiles recognized him as Boyd, the cook from the restaurant in Italy on his and Derek's first date.

Derek rolled his eyes at the formal title. "Boyd, just Derek is fine, you know that. Good to see you again, and you Ennis." The doors swung open and Derek and Stiles were greeted by loud music and colorful, extravagant outfits. It looked surprisingly human. Stiles saw no insanely huge people, no thrones or other god-like things. It was a relief, to be honest.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my sisters formally." Derek intertwined his fingers with Stiles's and pulled him over to the buffet table. Stiles spotted Scott and Allison on the dancefloor, both of them carrying a sparkly golden drink. Lydia was at the buffet table, joined by two beautiful, dark-haired women. "Laura, Cora," Derek called and the two women turned around. "Meet Stiles."

They both looked a lot like Derek, dark hair, striking green eyes and the same features although Laura and Cora both looked more mischievous and up to no good. Stiles felt his stomach swooping, meeting Laura's eyes. She and Cora shared matching grins before they rounded on Stiles.

"Lovely to _finally_ meet you," Laura said, throwing a pointed look at Derek who rolled his eyes. "We've heard a lot about you!"

"All good things," Cora added, seeing Stiles's slightly concerned face. "Derek is so in love with you, it's almost sickening. _He looked so good, I'm so in love, blah blah._ I'm surprised Laura hasn't kicked him out of Olympus yet."

"Ah babe, that's so cute," Stiles cooed at Derek, who had turned an interesting shade of red. Derek didn't reply but squeezed his hand instead.

"Well, well, look what we have here!" another voice said behind them. "If it isn't Stiles, my nephew's new boytoy."

"Uncle Peter," Derek acknowledged. "Stiles, this is our uncle. He's actually Dionysus but he prefers Peter."

"I'm hosting this party," Peter said. "So it's guaranteed that it'll be a great party. You'll never like a human party again. Here, have a drink." He pushed a glass of the same sparkly golden liquid in Stiles's hand as Scott and Allison had. "It's not actually Ambrosia or nectar, as that would grant you immortality and we can't have that, so it's the closest imitation we could get. But don't eat anything," Peter said seriously. "If you've eaten anything, you can't ever leave."

"He's kidding," Cora said at the same that Lydia said "That's only in the Underworld." Stiles thought to himself that there was little chance he'd accidentally eat anything in the Underworld. Despite having dated Derek for several months now, Stiles had never been to Derek's house slash palace. Okay, to be fair, his house was situated in another realm but Derek could teleport so it wouldn't actually be that far.

Peter laughed. "Of course you can eat the food, I was just kidding. Enjoy yourselves, you two. It's been ages since Derek has actually come to a party of mine, you've got a good influence on him, Stiles. It was nice to meet you." And he disappeared in the same mysterious manner he'd shown up. One moment he was there, the other he was gone. Stiles wondered if it was a god thing or just a Peter thing.

"So, Stiles, can I take you for a dance or does Derek have dibs?" Laura asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"As long as I still get to dance with you, I'm good," Derek laughed. "Go on, Laura isn't as scary as she likes to think." He pressed a kiss to Stiles's lips and gently shoved him in the direction of the dance floor. "Besides, if she doesn't get to hear you out about our dates, she's gonna be cranky all week," he whispered in Stiles's ear. Stiles chuckled.

"Well then, my lady," he said in a mock-formal tone as he offered his arm to Laura with a bow. "Let's dance." Laura laughed and took his arm as Stiles lead them both to the dance floor.

"So, Stiles, tell me all about your dates with Derek. Has he been good to you?"

"More than good to me," Stiles said honestly. "He's been brilliant. He's taken me to see the most extraordinary things in the world. Honestly, I don't think I could ever live without teleportation again."

"Showoff," Laura chuckled.

"On our first date, he took me to Italy for a real Italian dinner. Can you believe that? He just took me to Italy instead of finding an Italian restaurant near Beacon Hills."

"He only wants the best for you," Laura said. "Can't blame him, to be honest. You've been so nice to him."

"Derek's been spoiling me these last few months. He's a big sweetheart, which surprised me since he's, you know, Hades."

"You know, Cora and I told him to go out and go on some dates and maybe find someone he liked. Apparently he interpreted that as 'go get yourself a marriage alliance with a tiny town in California'. Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head as a baby."

Stiles laughed out loud, body shaking with laughter. "I can't believe he interpreted it like that, but actually, I'm kind of glad he did. I've really grown to love him." He felt a flush creep up his neck with that admission, but Laura didn't seem to think it was cheesy or oversharing.

Instead, she grinned widely and said "You two are so perfect for each other. You're both incredibly sappy." There was a comfortable silence in which Stiles studied Derek laughing with Cora and Lydia. His smile still blew Stiles away every single time. Derek saw Stiles looking at them and waved. Stiles waved back at him and smiled. "I'm gonna throw up," Laura said in his ear and Stiles let out a yelp.

"Don't do that," he breathed, "you scared me." Laura just laughed and walked away, leaving Stiles on the dance floor with his drink in hand.

"Can I finally dance with my boyfriend?" another voice spoke in his ear, beard tickling his face. Stiles pretended to think before smiling and pulling Derek closer to him, handing his drink to Lydia so he had his hands free. Allison, Lydia, Cora and Laura appeared to be getting along very well, which was probably a danger to society. Allison and Lydia alone were a force of nature, but combined with two gods? Deadly. They could take over the world without blinking twice.

"You look deep in thought," Derek said, pulling Stiles in even closer.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just thinking about how your sisters and Allison and Lydia could take over the world."

That startled a laugh out of Derek. "I hadn't really thought about that, but I suppose it's true." They slow-danced in silence for a while, Stiles resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

"I love you," Derek said suddenly, leaning back just the slightest bit so he could look Stiles in the eye. He looked nervous but determined. "I didn't expect to find love when I came to Beacon Hills for a marriage alliance, but I did find it. Thank you, Stiles, for being you and for giving me a chance."

"I didn't expect to find love in the god of the Underworld, yet here we are," Stiles chuckled. "But in all seriousness, Der, I love you too. I still haven't quite wrapped my head around the whole god-situation but as long as I get to have you, I can handle it."

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised how well you've handled it from the start. I never would've thought someone could love me, the god of the Underworld, commonly mistaken as the god of Death."

Stiles pressed his face in Derek's neck to hide a smile. "Derek, you're honestly just a big teddy bear. God of Death, hilarious. You're the god of the dead, but you don't actually kill people. Right?"

Derek snorted. "Obviously. I'm pretty sure that would've come up in your research."

"But seriously, Derek, I'm in love with you and I love you."

Derek looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, you sure as hell picked the right guy for your weird marriage alliance," Stiles chuckled. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles's and kissed him desperately. Stiles kissed him back for a few seconds when he heard Scott whistle loudly at them.

"Come on, we're not doing this here," Derek breathed. He grabbed Stiles's hand and pulled him away from the party, into a scarcely lit corridor. He pushed Stiles up against the wall and leaned in, stopping just inches away from Stiles's lips.

"Tease," Stiles complained, and he kissed Derek, lips moving together, his hands grabbing Derek's shirt and pulling him in closer, closer, never close enough. He opened his lips in invitation and Derek groaned, deepening the kiss. The minutes after that are a blur of tongues and teeth, Derek's hands wandering down at some point and finding a home at Stiles's ass, until they finally break apart.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Derek grinned, out of breath.

"But you promised my dad I'd be home before two," Stiles breathed.

"I don't think he'll mind," Derek chuckled. "Much." And he pressed their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keukenhof is a real place and I'd definitely recommend it if you're in the Netherlands somewhere between March and May! It's so pretty.
> 
> Someone pretty please come talk to me about the new season 6 trailer on my [Tumblr](http://allisonargentt.co.vu), I need someone to discuss my love for myths and folklore and their use in Teen Wolf with!!!


End file.
